cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Ritual
The Water Ritual is an action that can be performed with legendary characters and anyone who has faction reputations listed. To initiate the water ritual with a character, they must currently be not hostile to you. Speak to them and select the "begin water ritual" option. This costs 1 dram of a faction-dependant liquid. The first time you perform the water ritual with a character, you gain 100 reputation with their faction (125 with the skill Tactful) and gain or lose reputation with factions that like or dislike the character (-100 to +100). Further water rituals do not automatically grant reputation (unless you have gained Tactful since the last time you performed it, in which case you gain the extra 25). WARNING: If you kill a character whom you've performed the ritual with, you will receive a message saying that you are cursed for slaying your bonded kin, and lose ~100 reputation with all (or most) of the factions. The overall reputation loss from doing this is normally greater than the gain from performing the ritual, so it is best to remember which characters you have performed it with. Topics Upon initiating the water ritual with a character, a new chat window opens with various options that can increase or decrease your reputation with their faction. Options that decrease it can only be selected when you have at least as much positive reputation as they decrease. There is a set amount of reputation that can be gained from a character beyond the initial 100-125, usually an additional 100. "Secrets" are pieces of information that will be written in your journal, such as locations, history, and gossip. *I have a secret to share with you. reputation **(Appears when you have at least one secret you can share. After selecting this, a list of secrets that you can share appears for you to select from. You gain 50 reputation points. After a secret has been shared, it can no longer be shared with this or other characters.) *I have a rumor that might interest you. reputation **(Only appears if you have gossip about NPC's faction. Works like sharing a secret, but gives more reputation.) *I promise not to bother you again, hermit. reputation **(Hermit-specific. You gain 100 reputation points. Does not count towards the reputation gain limit. If you initiate dialogue with this NPC again, you will lose 200 reputation with Hermits.) *Share a secret with me, friend. reputation **(Always appears, unless the faction has no more secrets unknown to you. You gain a random secret. You lose 50 reputation points. Each NPC can only share 2 or 3 secrets, after which this topic will be disabled.) *Would you teach me your ways? : - reputation **(Some characters, or whole factions, can teach you certain skills. You do not have to have the skill's normal requirements. This costs the skill's skill point costs in reputation points; skills bought in villages usually cost 50% extra.) *Would you gift me your ? reputation **(Some characters can give you items they possess. The amount of reputation points this costs varies, possibly based on the item's value.) **Available for Cybernetics Credit Wedge when conversing with Robots and Putus Templars *I would ask you to join me, friend. reputation End **(Some characters can join you and become your follower, similar to if you had proselytized or beguiled them. The amount of reputation points this costs varies, possibly based on your and their levels.) *Would you teach me to craft ? reputation **(Some characters can teach you certain tinkering recipes. The amount of reputation points this costs varies (16-166), possibly based on the recipe's value.) *Teach me a secret of the aggregate mind. reputation **(Seeker-specific. Gives a mental mutation (randomly chosen when starting the water ritual). Cost 50 reputation per mutation point.) *Live and drink. water ritual Liquids Each faction requires a certain liquid to initiate the water ritual. For most, the liquid is water. Known liquids associated with factions are listed below. Ritual Rewards Each faction offers different bonuses; in some cases, as with Seekers, Wardens, and Barathrumites, the rewards will differ from legendary to legendary. Note that you do not have to meet any prerequisites for the listed rewards; however, Espers still can't learn physical mutations, and Chimera still can't learn mental ones. In addition to the hard-coded factions listed below, there is also a procedural faction for each procedural village and Historical Site; these will teach the skill randomly associated with that faction. Guaranteed legendary characters are, as the name implies, certain to exist, with the exception that Joppa (and therefore its guaranteed legendaries) will not exist if you started elsewhere. You are not certain to be able to find legendaries of other factions; therefore, think carefully before relying on the rewards for a faction that lacks a guaranteed legendary figure. U'nique Characters reward table:' Rewards by Factions Category:Mechanics